This invention relates generally to a device and method for emulating biological organisms, biological particles, or biological molecules and, specifically, to an analogue for biological organisms, biological particles, or biological molecules that is constructed in such a way as to include some important characteristics of that organism, particle, or molecule while excluding other undesirable characteristics.
In recent years, as the level of sophistication in the field of biotechnology has increased, the threat of biological weapons use by terrorist groups and rogue nations has also increased. Many of the basic methodologies involved in the production of biological weapons, as well as the basic starting materials, are more readily available and less expensive than those required for nuclear or conventional weaponry. As the threat of the use of biological weapons grows, it is imperative that means for early detection and identification of biological warfare agents are provided.
Some devices and methods for the detection and identification of potential biological warfare agents are known in the art. The U.S. Postal Service, for example, is in the process of evaluating Northrop Grumman's Biological Detection System for use in some of its facilities. Other detection systems are likewise available from other manufacturers. Verifying that these systems are operating properly and will detect the presence of biological warfare agents, however, presents a challenge.
Devices like the Northrop Grumman Biological Detection System are generally tested for proper operation after installation and periodically thereafter. The best way to test such a device is to simulate a biological event (i.e. simulate the dispersal of a biological warfare agent in the environment of the detection system). From a practical standpoint, however, it is not feasible to release a potential biological warfare agent, such as anthrax, into a facility or outdoors environment for obvious reasons. Thus, a means of testing biological detection systems without releasing potentially dangerous agents into the air is required.
One testing method used in the past has been to release some sort of surrogate biological organism in place of the dangerous biological agent to be detected by various biological detection systems. In the Northrop Grumman device mentioned above, for example, the organism Bacillus globigii is currently being used for testing purposes. Use of an organism such as B. globigii is far less dangerous than using a potentially deadly agent such as anthrax, however any use of a living organism presents certain problems. The risk of infection always remains when a live biological organism is used in testing equipment in a building or other location. Further, even if infection does not result from such a use, there is a risk of allergic response to the organism on the part of persons in the area both during and after the testing. Also, immunocompromised individuals may be particularly susceptible to the ill effects of any remaining biological organisms. During the testing, persons in the area may wear personal protective equipment (PPE) to minimize such risks, however some microorganisms are notoriously persistent in the environment and may linger in the area after the testing is concluded and regular personnel have returned to the facility. Members of the Bacillus genus, for example, are particularly persistent due to the formation of endospores. Even if these immediate negative effects are not apparent, it is undesirable to allow unchecked growth of a microorganism within a facility after such a test has been conducted. A full decontamination procedure after every test of the biological detection system is time-consuming, difficult to verify, and expensive. Such a decontamination procedure is not practical. In addition, even when such decontamination procedures are undertaken, the decontamination is never perfect and unwanted biological organisms may still persist.
Finally, testing with surrogates may not be a true test of a system since the testing program or kit may need to be altered or replaced to detect a surrogate instead of the biological warfare agents a system is designed to identify. Specialty kits may be needed for various testing scenarios. A biological analogue made with markers for an actual biological warfare agent could to used to safely do a real test of the system and could even be employed by inspector or oversight personnel to test the proficiency of in-place systems and their operators.
There is, therefore, a great need for some sort of device and/or method that will allow accurate testing of a biological detection system without the use of living organisms. Such a device and method must simulate a true biological organism dispersal event as closely as possible in order to provide the accurate results needed to ensure that a biological detection system is working properly and will perform in the event of a true biological warfare event.